Arthas
|-|Death Knight= |-|Lich King= Character Synopsis Arthas Menethil was the crowned Prince of Lordaeron and became a paladin under Uther the Lightbringer's training. Despite this, Arthas became one of the most powerful and evil beings Azeroth would ever know. Taking up the cursed runeblade Frostmourne, he became a death knight, led the Scourge in destroying Lordaeron, and merged with the Lich King. Character Statistics Tier: High 3-A, likely Low 2-C | 2-C Name: Arthas Menethil, The Lich King Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human, Paladin, Deathknight, Prince of Lordaeron, Host to the Lich King, Undead, Ruler of the Undead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation (Can dratically slow down the ennemy's speed with Remorseless Winter), Blood manipulation, Auto-Heal, Unholy Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 6 (for the Lich King, not Arthas himself), 7 & 8), Teleportation via Deathgates, Durability Negation, Stun, Magic negation, Chilling Aura, can summon undeads, Soul Manipulation, Soul Absorbtion, Soul Destruction and Soul Sealing via Frostmourne, Instant Death Spells, Mind Control, Can rip out a piece of the target's spirit, creating a copy to attack them, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Able to control undead and sacrifice them to heal himself, Disease Manipulation, Able to convert deads into deathknights under his control, Weapon Mastery, Illusion Creation, Resurrection, Dimensional Travel, Cosmic Awareness, Immunity with Shield of the Lich King, Attack reflection, Attack absorbtion, Can tear apart the fabric of reality, Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Defeated Illidan) | Multi-Universe Level (Even after Kil'jaeden's and Ner'zhul's powers did not inhabit the helmet of the Lich King anymore, its existence still maintained the borders between the mortal universe and the afterlife, which are called the Shadowlands, and Arthas wielded it at full power. Fought and killed the greatest fighting force the world has ever known, making them at least comparable to Malygos within the Eye of Eternity) can ignore conventional durability with certain spells. Speed:'''At least '''Relativistic (Shouldn't be any slower than Khadgar and the likes) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Universal, likely Universal+ | Multi-Universe Level Durability: High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ | Multi-Universe Level Stamina: Extremely High (As an undead, he doesn't need to rest) Range: Unknown, at least several dozen meters, Continental with telepathy, Planetary with Scourge and magic, potentially High Universal or higher | Multi-Universe Level Standard Equipment: Plate of the Damned, Frostmourne, Helm of Domination Intelligence: Very high, planned to extend his empire of controlled undeads across Azeroth, skilled fighter, can evoke how one feels and how the human body function Weaknesses: Holy magic and miracles of the Light can overcome him, but they don't necessarily grant an auto-win against him. Notable Feats: He and Argus are the only ones to have killed the Azerothians. Extra Info: Bolvar cannot control the Lich King powers, his defeat against Sylvanas, the fact she refers to him as an usurper, the fact she is more impressed by the helmet of the Lich King than its wielder and the fact Kil'jaeden and Ner'zhul are no more are evidence of that. As such, Arthas is the only one to truly benefit from its powers. Versions: Death Knight | Lich King Category:Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Games Category:Knights Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Psychics Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Traitors Category:Armor Users Category:Kings Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Tyrants Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3